Eli
Eli B. Eli B. (B. for Bartholomew) is a fictional human of undisclosed age who resides somewhere in the United States probably. He has a interest in technology, coding, and acting. He is most well-known for frequently being the center-of-attention in the most positive way. Physical Appearance Eli B. is about 6'0" (Needs citation). He has short brown hair, pale-turquoise eyes, a very long neck, a slender figure, and completely normally-sized feet. He frequently wears a brown hoodie with front pockets. Other things he has been seen with is a blue-tooth beanie for which he uses to listen to Hamilton. He is occasionally seen with a puffy grey coat on, a white sea-tech coat, or a striped-gray hoodie. Acting Career Eli has received praise for being a good actor. He enjoys to be part of the entire process in creating films. Currently he has stared in four ''projects that are posted on his friend, Harrison's, YouTube channel. The projects are as follows, * The Cat in the Hat * The Xavier Cult * SA Constitution * SA Math Night Eli also made an appearance in the video by Harrison: "The Eli Song Music Video" -but this project didn't feature him acting. A few other projects are allegedly in the works between the two, such as a project titled ''"Busterghost" ''little is known about this project thus far, because all that we have been teased has been a minute long video titled "Eli makes recording audio so difficult." '''Likes' Eli enjoys a variety of things, but he tends to lose interest in them after varying lengths of time. He has picked up an interest for Lin Manuel Miranda's musical, "Alexander Hamilton," he has found an interest in acting in videos, he enjoys technology and doing advance things with it, such as 3D printing a model of Alexander Hamilton, which, as previously mentioned, is one of his interests. Eli also enjoys gelatin, pudding, Editing, Ritz, Reeses Puffs, Ice Cubes, Harrison, Walumpias, glowing seaweed, acting, Shrek, Nutty Buddies, Mrs. Katrina, Chickens, and the study of interior design. Dislikes Eli also has a variety of things that he dislikes. A few of the prominent things are as follows: Diet sour cherry gelatin, Whovians, syntax errors, Peggy from Hamilton, when people shake the table while you're trying to 3D print a vase, non-indented coding, Shrek 3, glowing seaweed, The Cat in the Hat, and unsalted saltines. Quotes "Why do you sit there like that?" (Cat in the Hat 2017) "CANARY." (Is there a Doctor in the House? 2017) "I think about if I were turned into an ant. I want my loved ones to know so I think of a plan, I gather twigs and leaves and write my name on the ground, then wait for my family and friends to crowd around. But now I think when they saw it, they'll think the human me wrote it and an ant was crawling on it. Not realizing the ant me was really the real me in a strange twist of fate I think they'd probably kill me." (Citation needed. 2017) "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (SA Constitution. 2017) "Buuhhster ghost... Buster ghost. Buster ghost...! Stratego...! Buster ghost... YOUUU ARRE A TOYYYY!!!!" (Eli makes Recording audio so difficult. 2018) "Chicken flakes." (2018) "Foot fungus." (2018)